


I know it's 3AM... but I miss you.

by foreveriland



Series: Fics I Will Never Write [5]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveriland/pseuds/foreveriland
Summary: Sunghoon couldn't sleep, and all he needed was Jake.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Series: Fics I Will Never Write [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872376
Kudos: 35





	I know it's 3AM... but I miss you.

Sunghoon’s mind was unable to rest. He lay, staring up at the ceiling, his blankets on the floor as they felt too hot on his skin and thoughts were pacing through his head. He had school the next day, he had things to do and people to meet, he knew that all too well, but no matter what he tried to do he wasn’t able to stop his mind for a few moments and just sleep. 

The streets outside were silent now, and the only light that came through his window was the reflection of the orange street lights. A breeze would past through the open window every few minutes, but it wasn’t enough, even with fans turned on it still wasn’t enough.

All he could think of was Jake. 

Jake… the Australian boy he had met here on his international studies, the boy with a smile gifted by the angels and a heart worth more than its weight in gold. It was never love at first sight, but Jake explained everything about this strange country to him in as much detail as his Korean vocabulary would allow him to, and Sunghoon knew that he would be worth keeping around.

Now it was 3AM in the small hours of Tuesday morning, and Jake was the only thing in his mind. He wondered if he had to filter his thoughts or speak his mind, because he couldn’t go on much longer like this. 

Shim Jaeyoon… Jake Sim, a man of goodwill and integrity. He loved his mom so much and spoke about her whenever he had the chance to, he stayed up too late trying to comfort characters in video games and came into class with that dumb sleepy smile on his face as he tried to explain what happened, he wrote Sunghoon handwritten letters in English just so he had more chances to practice his writing - and Sunghoon knew all of this, each act of kindness was engraved deep into his mind like the first day they met.

And now, in the small bedroom of his rented apartment in Brisbane, Australia, Jake Sim is all he needs, and all he will ever need.


End file.
